


You're Blushing

by SerinaSeras



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Bedrooms, Beds, Boys In Love, Caring Sebastian, Cute, Cutesy, Dom Sebastian, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Kissing, Late at Night, Laughter, Love, Love Bites, Possessive Sebastian, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sebastian Angst, Sebastian Being An Asshole, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sharing a Bed, Strawberries, Surprise Kissing, Teasing, Their Love Is So, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Top Sebastian, Touching, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerinaSeras/pseuds/SerinaSeras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night and you aren't able to sleep, for your own amusement you decided to investigate Sebastians muscles while he's asleep. Although, Seb catches you you in the act and decides to tease you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Blushing

Innocent touches. The light fleeting kind that hold yearning but still the slightest of hesitation. 

Strong arms encased you in the tightest of hugs; muscled limbs holding your frame while a head weighted by sleep lay on your chest. 

These two scenarios melted together beautifully with an undeniable contrast. Even more so, one of the most prominent variations in the two was that only one of you was awake. 

Yes, in fact, Sebastian had long since been passed out. Trapping you in a bear hug, that felt more like praise than a suffocation of sorts. 

Unfortunately, sleep had decided to evade from your list of capabilities at the moment. So instead of running towards the generic solution of counting sheep. You decided to embrace the "night owl" title that your body has bestowed to you. And preoccupy yourself the only way you know how, harassing Sebastian. 

Delicate hands made sparkling trails along his body. Curious fingers investigating the beauty of his arms: the smooth skin, the toned muscles, the-

"-(name) why aren't you sleeping" Sebastian's words coming out more like a statement than a half-wake question. Your hands froze in their place, and your skin heated up. Signaling to Seb just how guilty you were; seeing as he could sense the flushed skin on your chest. 

"W-what? I-I was sleeping..." You mumbled, hands innocently going back to his form, admiring the muscles on his back. 

Sebastian let out an exasperated sigh, the hot air on your chest causing you to wiggle just a bit. "Really now?" he perked, his head lifting up to face you, accompanied by mischievous eyes. 

You paused for a moment before answering, "......nope I-I was definitely asleep " you responded, hesitant to look him in the eyes. "You sure about that?" he chided, slowly moving down your body. "Mhm" you, mumbled daring not to speak. His hands moved your shirt up just enough to expose your stomach. "Positive?" He teased, his voice lowering to a deadly lustful stage. 

You were barely able to get a sentence out before his mouth had moved towards your skin nipping the side of your abdomen. A surprised moan left your mouth, causing your face to heat up and your hand to playfully slap Sebastian in the face. 

A colorful laughter filled the dark room , that you pretended to ignore out of your embarrassment. "You're blushing" he whispered against your stomach, his eyes examining you far too intensely. 

You looked away from him, still flushed, "no", you grumbled crossing your arms. "Yes you are, I can tell" he responded, eyes never leaving you. 

Insistent on pouting you decided not to answer, causing Sebastian to groan frustratedly. "Come on dragoste" he purred, peppering your stomach with heated kisses, that burned your skin. Not getting a quick enough response as he'd like Seb decided on a different approach, by giving you raspberries. 

The hot air blown noisily your stomach tickled your skin causing a shrill scream to leave your throat. "Sebastian!!!" You giggled thrashing around, desperately trying to escape his grip. He continued on, tickling your stomach in a maddening manner that had tears in your eyes and your voice a repetitive yell. "aștepta aștepta aștepta! Vă rugăm să miere, nu mai !!" You pleaded, gasping for air. 

Sebastian stopped his ministrations immediately, moving up your body to face you. It took you a moment to come to, until you realized Seb was looking at you with the quirkiest grin you had ever seen. "Did, did you.... learn Romanian (name)?" he asked, his smile only growing wider. 

Your eyes moved over to the side shyly, embarrassed it had slipped out like that. "M-maybe..." You stuttered, avoiding eye contact. 

A light laugh escaped his chest as he turned your face back toward him with his hand on your chin and his forehead on yours. "You're blushing again", Stan whispered, his lips only inches from yours.  
"I know" you said, closing the gap and melting into the kiss.


End file.
